177
by Yasmin Back
Summary: Essa fanfic não me pertence, mas tive total autorização da autora para postá-la. Priscila Horta teve um outro ponto de vista em relação à Seasin Finale 8. E se todas as alucinações fossem baseadas unicamente em Gregory House? Confiram!


** 177**

-x-

_Por Priscila Horta_

* * *

Primeiro o barulho. Depois as luzes.

Os olhos abriram com cautela, diante o desconhecido. Aquele momento alheio onde a memória e o senso não te ajudam a lembrar de absolutamente nada.

De alguma forma, você sabe quem você é, mas não sabe como chegou ali.

A cena que falta. Um piscar de olhos e tudo começa a ganhar forma. Você está sentado. É um bar e parece vazio. O homem a sua frente está de costas, arrumando calmamente garrafas sem rotulo algum e, de repente, ele soa gritantemente familiar.

"O que vai querer, Greg?" pergunta sem se virar.

Você pisca de novo. Desta vez nada muda. Ele parece esperar qualquer resposta sua. Sem pronunciar som algum, você vira-se no banco mesmo e fita a penumbra que segue o recinto. Mesas e mesas vazias. A decoração parece querer te dizer que você já esteve aqui.

E então, o barulho de um copo descendo sobre o balcão te chama de volta e você pela primeira vez o encara. O homem. Os olhos. Você.

Sim, é você.

Tirando alguns mórbidos detalhes. Um cabelo, uma barba, uma cicatriz, um vislumbre. Não era uma cópia. Não era exatamente você. Mas era você.

E ele te encara, com seus próprios olhos. As mãos habilidosamente limpando um copo, enquanto parece concentrar-se para sorrir para você. Talvez o fizesse se estivesse menos cansado. Sim, ele estava cansado. Cansaço de quem passa a vida toda apanhando.

"Verão de 75", falou finalmente sem tirar os olhos de você ou parar de limpar o copo.

Novamente, silêncio. Aonde ele quer chegar?

"O que nós fizemos?", finalmente um sorriso.

"Bob Ferguson. Os carros. A doca." continuou o discurso perante seu silêncio proposital. Na medida em que ele falava. Você lembrava.

A memória, então. De mais de trinta e cinco anos atrás.

"Não foi nossa culpa" você diz sem perceber. É quase automático. Muito porque é merece ser dito. É a verdade.

Uma nova risada. Um toque de ironia.

"O papai não parecia se importar muito, não é?" esperou seu aceno. "Arrumamos as malas e tínhamos um plano."

"Íamos fugir de casa naquela noite." suas frases saem agora quase por instinto. Porque, de repente, você começa a seguir o raciocínio dele. Agora o sorriso tinha alegria.

"Você ia." apontou e aproximou-se. "Eu fugi, Greg."

O fim da frase ganhou um peso imensurável. Você já tinha deixado a razão de lado no momento em que passou a conversar consigo mesmo. Mas aquilo.

"Espera..." pediu "Espera um pouco..."

Ele parecia saber da sua reação antes mesmo que a tivesse. Pela primeira vez, a calma dele começou a irritá-lo. Não fazia sentido.

"Eu sou você, Greg. Eu sou você se tivesse ido embora aquela noite." lançou. "É simples assim. Você voltou, eu não. Me livrei do John, mas minha vida não foi tão mais fácil sabe? Olhe para você, cara."

Não tira os olhos dele, mas também não diz nada.

"Médico famoso, é o melhor no que faz." agora ele balança a cabeça parecendo querer conforma-se com sua própria realidade. "É duro saber que eu poderia ter sido mais."

Novamente, sem resposta.

"Parece que valeu a pena encarar mais alguns anos de abuso daquele filho da mãe".

E antes que você, ou até ele mesmo, pudessem continuar, uma risada satírica seguiu a cena. Sem perceber, ao seu lado, você estava sentado. Sim, você. Novamente livre por alguns detalhes. A ausência da barba, o cabelo curto e a roupa. Um fuzileiro naval.

Esticou a mão para alcançar seu copo, até agora intacto, e virou o conteúdo de uma vez. Fez sinal para o você-barman pedindo refil. Vocês dois esperaram uma explicação.

"Greg, você fugiu." apontou para ele. "E você, Greg, voltou." agora era com você.

"Eu não fiz um e nem outro. Eu sou a jogada covarde."

Diante a introdução, o barman resolveu que era justo servi-lo de novo.

"Você pensou na mamãe, não pensou?" perguntou para você. "Fiquei sumido por três dias. Segui o plano e fui para a casa do Peter. Mas ela... Não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Tive que voltar."

"E ele te transformou nisso?" apontou para sua farda.

"O único jeito de conseguir perdão e me livrar daquele inferno, foi me transformar nele.", disse isso olhando para o bordado na camisa: House. Sem saber se era seu próprio nome, ou do pai. "Eu virei o general House".

O peso da revelação pareceu atingir os três. Uma nova dose para o soldado. Justo. Até que o barman introduziu outra pessoa a cena.

"Pelo menos teve mais sorte que ele.", apontou para alguém.

E ao seu lado esquerdo agora, está você. Desta vez não são detalhes que o separam. Você tem 16 anos e sua camisa está cheia de sangue.

Não sei como aguentou tanta porrada." ele dirige-se ao seu eu-militar, a voz mórbida e o rosto pálido. Ninguém precisava dizer que estava morto.

"O que aconteceu?" é a primeira vez que você diz alguma coisa. O jogo te interessa mais que a lógica. O enigma da sua vida. O quebra-cabeça de causas e consequências. Em um deles você morreu e você precisa saber como.

Uns segundos necessários separaram a pergunta da resposta.

"Assim como ele fui e voltei, mas enquanto o Greg procurou perdão, eu me cansei." a tristeza na forma mais pura. "Eu revidei. E no dia seguinte um bando de jornalistas idiotas queriam explicar como a arma disparou acidentalmente".

"Ele te matou?" desta vez foi o soldado a questionar.

"Escapei dos golpes e corri até a gaveta. Lutamos por um bom tempo com a arma nas mãos de nós dois." um suspiro longo. "A arma disparou e eu morri. Não foi intencional, mas ele já havia puxado o gatilho há muitos anos".

O silêncio esperado ao fim da frase não veio. Ao invés disso, outra gargalhada. E ao lado do jovem Greg, você. Número: 48722. A farda cinza.

"Você é um fracote, moleque" zombou. "Eu o matei."

"Por que não cala sua boca, Greg, e deixa o menino em paz?" ameaçou o barman.

"Você matou o papai, mas está até hoje na cadeia por causa disso, idiota". Ele parecia tão feliz consigo mesmo que não se abateu com a intimidação, apenas continuou mangando. Ninguém tira a razão de um homem que acredita estar certo.

"Vou te expulsar, daqui, seu cretino." pegou um taco de beisebol em baixo no balcão.

Mas o garoto foi mais rápido.

"Não se preocupe, Greg, eu já estou indo mesmo."

Outro piscar de olhos. E a cena mudou de novo. Só você e o barman. E o copo vazio deixado pelo soldado.

"Eles se foram..." você diz confuso.

"Nem todos." rebate apontando para trás de você.

Um cavanhaque, no mínimo, peculiar. As roupas parecendo ter sido roubadas do guarda roupa do Wilson em um dia de natal. Os óculos no rosto. E uma felicidade quase herege saindo de cada canto do seu rosto. Você nem sabia que podia sorrir assim.

"Olá, Greg!" cumprimenta o homem a sua frente antes de sentar-se. "O de sempre, por favor,". Agora ele olha você.

Talvez seu eu-matei-o-papai fosse mais parecido com você.

"Esse cara é o melhor barman do mundo." diz animado.

Tão bem-disposto que talvez dissesse que o soldado era o melhor soldado, o morto era o melhor morto e o assassino o melhor assassino do mundo.

Mas, de repente, a alegria dele não pareceu te irritar. Longe disso. Era como se você a desejasse. Não era assim afinal que todo mundo queria ser?

"Acabei de vir do jogo do Steve, Greg." retornou a falar com o barman. "A escola dele goleou a rival. Agora vou ter que cumprir a promessa e levar o time inteiro para a pizzaria mais tarde.", continuou com a mesma emoção.

"O filho dele, Greg." virou-se para você. "É um ótimo jogador."

"Filho?" você pergunta.

Rapidamente ele retira a carteira do bolso de trás e puxa um sequencia de fotos. Daqueles que se tiram em máquinas de cabine. O tom de azul que você reconhecia em qualquer lugar. Os cabelos negros e o sorriso do pai. O seu sorriso, na verdade.

"Quem é a mãe?" questiona ainda segurando as fotos na mão. "Quem é a mãe, Greg?"

Ele sorri. "Stacy". A resposta que não fazia sentido.

Alias, vamos ser sincero, alguma das respostas ia fazer sentido? Qualquer nome que fosse dito iria te convencer?

O homem a sua frente. Aquele pra qual você devolve a fotos de uma linda criança. É o que te disseram que você deveria ser. O retrato de tudo que devia dá certo.

Mas todos os Greg's tinham algo em comum. Eles tomaram um caminho diferente.

"Você a perdoou?" e pela primeira vez você percebe a ausência de uma bengala.

"Perdoar a Stacy? O que ela fez de errado?" rebate confuso. Claro que confuso. Vocês são diferentes em algo. Alguma coisa que você viveu, ele não o fez.

Qual era o ponto em que você e ele se separaram? Qual a escolha que te afastou do homem que você precisava ser?

Porém não é você ou ele que responde.

O barman inclina-se diante o balcão e com o taco levanta o lado direito da calça dele. Reluzente como a verdade, você vê. O caminho diferente. A escolha certa.

O preço a ser pago.

Ele afasta-se diante o ato e levanta-se. A roupa cai com a gravidade escondendo a prótese. O homem fez a troca que você não estava disposto a fazer. A perna no lugar do coração. Sua mão, em um impulso, toca a cicatriz por baixo do pano. O pedaço que falta do músculo. E pedaço que falta da sua vida.

A prótese. E ele ganha o amor. E perde a dor.

Você o encara saindo com uma quantidade tão grande e variada de sensações que não consegue impedi-lo.

Uma porta que você mal notou é aberta. E o garoto da foto surge tão perfeito como o imaginou. Toca a mão dele e chama para fora.

"Ele é meio idiota", o barman diz quando a porta fecha.

"Ele é feliz" você precisa discordar.

"E idiota." replica ainda. "Greg, o que você precisa saber é que não pode desejar algo sem precisar enfrentar tudo que vem com isso. Não tem como ser feliz como ele, sem ser ele. Não pode simplesmente transportar essa felicidade para você e continuar sendo você".

Ele é bem esperto para um barman. Ele é você. De um jeito ou de outro.

Talvez não consiga operar alguém. Salvar alguém. Ou ainda saber como as festas da universidade são boas. Afinal é a sua vida. Mas ele é você. E você tem razão.

Cada escolha e cada decisão te levam a alguém diferente.

Você teve a chance de fazer o que ele fez. E decidiu outro caminho por algum motivo.

E tudo parecia ganhar sentido aos poucos.

O problema é que sentido por si só não satisfaz ninguém. Pode ser certo, mas ainda não parece justo.

Então, você levanta e caminha até a porta. A dor em cada passo te lembrando de quem você é. A risada lá fora lembrando quem você poderia ter sido.

Sua mão a empurra lentamente.

Ao contrário do que você imaginou, não está de noite. Há um parque do lado de fora daquele bar. Há pessoas. Mas você não define seus rostos. É tudo um pouco confuso de novo, até você encontrar você.

Desta vez precisa prestar muita atenção para encontrar algo de diferente. Ele é você. Jogado num banco, observando quase matematicamente as crianças. Então, você se senta.

"Eu vou ser pai.", ele diz. E você não consegue captar seu estado de espírito.

Talvez porque ele mesmo não saiba como deveria estar se sentindo.

Ele te dá o exame de gravidez. Antes mesmo de analisar o resultado positivo estampado na parte de baixo do documento, você procura o nome lá em cima. Gregory House e Domenika House.

Mas ela havia ido embora, não havia?

"E pensar que eu quase a perdi" diz um pouco pensativo.

"Você também não mostrou a aprovação do Green Card?" pergunta.

Ele balança positivamente a cabeça e ri lembrando-se da própria besteira. "Quando ela descobriu, ficou furiosa. Mas ai então eu assumi que gostava dela e que queria que ela ficasse".

Uma frase não dita. E tudo muda.

"No começo, achei que tinha feito merda. Que eu podia continuar muito bem sozinho. Mas ai o Wilson ficou doente e as coisas ficaram bem difíceis."

Parecia justa a sua escolha.

"Eu só não esperava isso..." mostra novamente o papel. "Ainda não sei o que pensar sobre a gravidez. Eu nunca quis ser pai, Greg. Mas acho que isso pode ser bom. O Wilson vai querer lutar e viver o suficiente para vê-lo nascer."

"Espero que sim", você diz. Sinceramente, você torce por ele.

"Quem sabe essa história de ser pai não seja a merda toda que eu acho que vai ser?" ri de si mesmo.

E sua risada é correspondida. Mas não por você. Do seu outro lado, no banco, você está sentando. Talvez um pouco mais careca e aborrecido.

"Não é a merda, é pior" diz irritado.

Vocês dois encaram o intruso. Desta vez você pode reconhecer um rosto na multidão a brincar. Uma menina loira esforça-se em aborrecer algumas crianças.

"Nunca mais vai ter paz, cara" vira-se para o futuro pai. "É infernal. Eles gritam, fazem coco, destroem suas coisas".

A garota puxa o cabelo de outra que sai correndo e chorando. Não é uma boa imagem. Daquele tipo inspiradora.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Greg, não assuste o sujeito" pedi um terceiro você. Parece mais tranquilo e conformado. Mas falta um pouco de cabelo também.

Agora na multidão, um novo rosto nítido. Um garoto de olhos cinza e cabelos negros concentra-se em esperar a sua vez de usar o balanço.

"Greg, vai dar certo" diz para o futuro papai.

"Certo?" o azarado caçoa. "Era melhor você ter perdido os dois testículos do que virar pai. Eu to falando sério, cara".

"Ora, pelo menos ele vai ter a mãe da criança para ajuda-lo." continua tentando conforta-lo.

E, de repente, você precisa sair da sua posição de mero observador. Afinal, eles são você. E você precisa entender o que aconteceu com você mesmo.

"Como assim ter a mãe?" perguntou para o mal humorado.

"Qual é Greg?" faz menção de levantar para impedir que a filha bata em mais alguém, mas acha melhor ficar ali mesmo. "Acha mesmo que eu ficaria com a Cameron?"

"Cameron?" você e o futuro pai perguntam tão ao mesmo tempo que assusta.

"Só precisou dormir com ela uma vez, Greg. E olha no que deu." agora o Sr. Bonzinho começava a caçoar dele.

"Meu Deus! Ela era gostosa" começou a se defender. "Pediu um encontro em troca de voltar para equipe. Eu bebi demais, ela tava ali e rolou. O que queriam que eu fizesse? Zombasse dela e fosse para casa?"

"Sim!" os outros três responderam juntos.

Porque foi exatamente isso que eles fizeram.

"E você?" o futuro-pai perguntou ao Sr. Bonzinho. "Cuddy?".

Ele sorriu talvez da mesma maneira que o da prótese fizera. "Ela estava tomando umas injeções para tentar engravidar. E eu a ajudei. Uma noite ela foi agradecer e eu percebi que ela queria falar alguma coisa além disso."

"E ela foi embora." você diz e o futuro-pai concorda com você.

"Não. Eu a chamei de volta", discorda de vocês como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo a ser feita. E de um certo modo, era.

"Você poderia ter um filho de qualquer uma se soubesse controlar a cabeça de baixo, Greg." zomba o Sr. Bonzinho. "Então, eu doei o esperma. Quando o David nasceu, a gente acabou ficando junto de verdade".

E de novo, uma frase. Que muda tudo.

"Oh, Greg, bora trocar de mulher? Eu fico com a chefa e você pega a Cameron?" o mal humorado lança e os dois levantam discutindo.

Você diverte-se por alguns segundos com a discussão que se afasta. E mal percebe que o futuro pai não está mais ali. Ao invés dele, um par de tênis balançantes, de um par de pernas que mal alcança o chão. A franja bem feita e a expressão de que poderia dominar o mundo, se quisesse.

Era a única criança que ele reconheceria em qualquer lugar do mundo.

"O que está fazendo aqui, Rachel?"

"Esperando meu pai" deu com ombros.

Primeiro, procurou se havia algum garoto loiro com a cara de eu-transei-com-uma-amiga-de-escola-e-agora-tenho-uma-guria-pra-cuidar. Como não havia. Rachel era só esperta o suficiente para saber que o homem exatamente igual ao que ela deveria chamar de pai, não era ele.

E logo, você veio na direção da menina. Depois de uma rápida olhada para você, agachou-se diante dela e fingiu uma careta chateada.

"Sua mãe falou blá-blá-blá, temos que ir embora. Blá-blá-blá, tenho que trabalhar".

"Ah, não, House" reclamou cruzando os bracinhos.

"Anão é um homem com acondroplasia, Rach. Temos que ir. Não sou eu quem vai discutir com a senhora diretora, Okay?"

Ela riu da palavra difícil, mas ainda não parecia convencida a ir embora.

"Lembre que eu tenho uma perna ruim." propôs. "Vamos fazer assim, se você chegar ao carro primeiro que eu e antes que sua mãe mate nós dois, eu deixo você ficar com o controle remoto hoje à noite."

Primeiro ela saiu correndo, para depois gritar: "Combinado!". Já a alguns bons metros de distancia.

E o "pai-da-Rachel" já ia segui-la calmamente, quando você o chamou.

"O que você...?" questionou. "Ou melhor, o que você não fez?"

Te lançou um olhar confuso. "Não está mais com a Lisa?"

"Eu a trai.", você lança e ele parece se surpreender ainda mais. "Com uma mulher chamada Vicodin."

Ele ri da frase, mas não parece acreditar no que você fez.

"Quando ela ficou doente?" e espera sua resposta. "Eu não tomei nada. Você tomou?" De novo a espera. "Sinto muito, Greg. Mas você sabia onde isso ia te levar"

É, você sabia.

E isso nunca foi tão pesado enquanto você o vê caminhar atrás da garota que deveria chamar você de pai. E não ele. Ou ele também.

Então você observa o parque.

Cada chance. Cada possibilidade. Que uma frase ou um ato estragaram. Mudaram. Arrancaram de você.

Mal percebe quando uma bola de futebol toca sua perna. Por alguns segundos você podia jurar que era uma outra versão do seu eu-morto-aos-dezesseis. Tão parecido, mas não era. Ele se curva, pega a bola e sorri para você.

Se não fossem pelos cabelos negros que caiam na face com o ato, você poderia jurar que era você. E se não era, então, quem era ele?

"Junior!" você sem barba e mesmo sofrido aparece atrás da cena, chamando pelo jovem. "Conseguiu acha-la?"

O garoto responde e corre até ele, mas você se viu. Um sussurro para o rapaz que segue seu caminho de volta ao campo, enquanto ele segue até você. Admirado talvez por tamanha semelhança.

"Junior?" pergunta.

"A Lisa que escolheu." replica. "Tentei convencê-la a colocar um nome mais maneiro, mas não deu certo".

A mulher fazia sentido. A matemática não.

Mesmo que ele aceitasse ajuda-la a engravidar quando as injeções começaram, a conta não batia. Não poderiam ter alguém tão velho quanto o garoto parecia ser.

Ele pareceu sacar, então, antes mesmo de você.

"Não ligou para ela, ligou?" novamente o sorriso que desejava ter. "Depois do baile. Depois de nós termos dormido com ela. Você não ligou, Greg."

E os números fizeram sentido.

"Como conseguiu? No momento em que estive com ela eu sabia que era a mulher da minha vida" continuou. "Mesmo expulso, eu precisava dela. Nós encontrávamos apesar da distancia da nova faculdade."

Você então olha para ele. Procura a bengala. Procura dor. E não está lá.

Um telefonema e tudo que você poderia ter sido está na sua frente. A vida parece te derrubar novamente diante de você mesmo. Você é seu pior inimigo, Greg.

E, então, o quebra-cabeça das possibilidades, dos efeitos, deixa de ser interessante, para parecer cruel. Você olha ao seu redor. Tantas chances. Você estragou todas.

Não é como se sua vida se resumisse a ter dito sim ou não em um determinado momento. Você não teve uma chance e perdeu. Você teve centenas delas.

Todas elas.

"O que está fazendo aqui fora?"

É o barman que te chama de volta. A mão quente toca seu braço e ele te guia para dentro do bar de novo. Parece saber o quanto todas as imagens do parque podem ser perturbantes.

A porta é aberta, mas o passo não é dado.

Você fica firmemente parado diante dela. "Eu fodi com a minha vida.", finalmente estoura. "Olha pra isso, Greg!" aponta para trás de vocês. "Olha quantas oportunidades! Quantos caminhos eu podia ter tomado!"

"Greg, por favor, entre." ele pede sem te encarar.

"Não! Olhe pra isso! Eu podia ter sido feliz!" você sente um nó na garganta. Aquela sensação que você nunca soube lidar. "Estraguei tudo. Todas às vezes".

Agora ele toca seus ombros, o mais próximo que pode estar.

"Greg... Não pense nisso, nem por um segundo" pela primeira vez há um pouco de desespero.

Você o encara diante o pedido. "Não pensar em que?"

"Eu sou você, Greg. Não faça isso. Não vale a pena", persiste.

Os movimentos dele são tão sutis, que não nota que estão te guiando de volta. Só quando a escuridão abraça os dois é que você percebe. A porta está fechada e não se ouve mais risada alguma.

Está quente. E começa a piorar.

De repente, seu corpo parece queixar-se de dores que você não lembra. Sente-se pesado, exausto. Que dificuldade repentina de ficar em pé.

"Não desista" ele continua.

E pela primeira vez a frase parece fazer algum sentido.

"Eu estraguei tudo" você persiste.

"E ele?" aponto para uma das mesas, antes vazia, e você pode ver uma versão mais acaba de você. "Um calculo errado, e ele atropelou o Wilson ao invés de acertar a casa da Cuddy. Ele matou o melhor amigo! Por besteira!".

De repente, o bar não está mais vazio.

"Suicídios, overdoses" apontava para outros vocês. "Cada um com seu carma, cada um com sua escolha, Greg. Talvez você não tenha feito as melhores escolhas, mas não significa que não fez boas".

Um deles se aproxima de você, a mão segurando violentamente um pano amarelo. O olhar vazio procura o seu.

"Nolan, abriu mão de vocês após o incidente com o Mestre da Liberdade. A clinica para o qual ele designou vocês não ajudou. E a loucura os consumiu".

Você fita o homem sem vida a sua frente.

"Não" discorda. Você se lembra desta. "Eu disse ao Nolan que eu precisava de ajuda. Ele me readmitiu, ele me ajudou. Eu voltei".

"Você, Greg. Ele não." enquanto o coitado afastava-se. "Lembra-se do Sr. Perfeitinho? Você quer tanto ser ele que parece que não percebeu certas coisas."

Agora você fixa o olhar em suas palavras, enquanto os fantasmas das suas piores escolhas passeiam entre vocês.

"Ele não tem dor, mas não tem a perna. Ele tem um filho, mas nunca conheceu o Wilson. Nunca foi para Princeton, nunca reencontrou a Cuddy." disse com firmeza. "Sua vida não foi a merda que você tenta se convencer, Greg".

O calor esquenta de a um nível insuportável enquanto ele fala. E o seu corpo parece ter dez vezes seu peso original. Sinceramente, só está de pé porque quer ouvir o que ele tem a dizer.

"E tantos outros..." os olhos dele percorrem o bar. "Um atalho que você pegou ou não pode ter te matado ou evitado um acidente fatal. Você nunca vai saber. Um cadarço desamarrado que te livrou de estar no momento exato na hora errada".

Você aguenta e o escuta atentamente porque precisa que ele esteja certo.

"Sua vida vai está à mercê do acaso e de escolhas pensadas. E tudo o que vier a partir dai te levará a uma nova opção. A um novo você. Nenhum deles é melhor ou pior que você. Todos são só possibilidades. São feitos de 'e se...'. Eles não são reais. Você é"

E o bar está finalmente cheio.

"O que você passou é real. Talvez outro Greg tenha amputado a perna e ainda assim não ter sido feliz com a Stacy. Talvez outro de nós tenha ligado para a Cuddy e mesmo assim não ter dado certo. Porque as pessoas que estão nas nossas vidas também fazem escolhas que influenciam e mudam o nosso caminho".

Mas o calor aumenta. E suas variantes começam a dar lugar a fogo e fumaça. E tudo parece começar a ganhar uma realidade preocupante.

"Eu sou você, Greg" ele enfatiza. E sua voz nunca soou tão distante. "Nós sabemos porque estamos aqui. Nós sabemos o plano."

Então, você olha o fogo e tenta suportar a dor.

"Você é feliz?" pergunta finalmente. "Você fugiu de casa. É feliz?"

"Felicidade não é um ato, Greg. É um ponto de vista. E nem acho que seja o objetivo final do jogo. Ser feliz. Fiz o que achei certo e você também."

"A gente vive pelos poucos momentos." tenta raciocinar.

"Nós vivemos pelo que vale a pena." completa.

O fogo. E a porta. Do lado de fora você o vê correr. Os dois. Você o encara e, de repente, o barman não está mais ali.

Tantas vidas que você poderia ter dito. Tantas chances.

Mas a vida é o que é. Uma droga.

E se o objetivo do jogo não é ser feliz, é encontrar algo que faça valer a pena sofrer e ainda assim não desistir. Encontrar algo pela qual você seria triste.

Então você se lembra.

O plano sempre foi esse. Você sabe agora.

E de novo, como tantas e tantas vezes, a vida te dá a chance de escolher. O fim ou um novo começo. E independente da sua resposta, um novo você irá surgir em algum lugar, com uma nova história e uma nova consequência.

Mas você estava certo. Eles são só possibilidades.

Você é real.

E só você que vai enfrentar os efeitos do caminho que escolher.

Isso fica claro com a explosão.  
Fica claro enquanto você caminha em direção à porta do fundo. Você planejou minuciosamente isto. A falsa morte. Escapar da prisão. Dar à Wilson a sua vida.

Mas, e se você desistisse agora? E se desse fim a toda essa dor? A toda a infelicidade e todos os seus problemas?

A chance está ai.

E vem a vida e sussurra para você: E se...?

Então você sorri – aquele sorriso que só você sabe dar – e diz: Foda-se.


End file.
